Born This Way
'"Born This Way"' by ''Lady Gaga is featured on Just Dance 2016. Dancers The dancer is a trio of two women and one man. *The lead dancer has long red hair. She wears half a navy blue blazer which covers a pink top, as well as half a black bra over a black lace shirt, a pair of black one-legged long pants, and navy blue heels, one of which has a leg strap. *The backup dancers both wear diamond encrusted masks and black suits with matching shoes. The male dancer's suit has red accents, and the female dancer's suit has white accents. Background The background takes place in a circular warehouse. The walls have black curved bars, around are some light up squares and shining lights. The floors have a white circular lace design. The background is shown to start off as royal blue, and transitions to red. Numerous clones of the backup dancers are shown during the chorus. At the chorus, the ceiling curves down with the wall and flashes white on the bars. The middle circle is a fiery orange and the walls rotate accordingly. The background turns black and flashes the dancers in the three circles. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Move 1: (P2) Raise your arms over your head and back down. (P1 and P3) Bend to the side and lift your arms up and over your head. 'Gold Move 2: '(P2) Slowly raise your arms. (P1 and P3) Tilt down to the lead dancer. 'Gold Moves 3 and 4: '''Pat your thigh and raise your arms up. bornthiswayGM1.jpg|Gold Move 1 bornthiswayGM2.jpg|Gold Move 2 bornthiswayGM3,4.jpg|Gold Moves 3 and 4 Trivia *This is the fourth song by Lady Gaga in the series, after ''Just Dance, Applause, and Bad Romance. *The routine features heavy tilting angles and zooms, giving the routine a three-dimensional feel. *This is the second song to have Male/Female/Female dancers, the first was [[I Kissed a Girl#On Stage|''I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage)]]. **This is, however, the first Male/Female/Female trio to be used in Classic Mode. *''Born This Way ''was the first track on ''Just Dance 2016 to be revealed via Instagram. https://instagram.com/p/31cbXjtz-Y/ *The starting lines such as, "It doesn't matter if you love him", and the concluding lines such as, "Same DNA, but born this way" have been removed from the track used in-game. * The lead dancer slightly resembles Heavy Cross. ** However, the dancers aren't the same because of height.'' Heavy Cross'' is taller than this lead dancer. *The background is very ancient. According to the behind the scenes video, the outfits and the background were inspired by Caberet Codes. *The lead dancer does a pose which is similar to what Lady Gaga did in her music video for Applause. *The pose is shown in the teaser which is in the category below. *The dancer looks like a crazy queen. *It means that she has lipstick on one end of her lips and eye makeup on her right eye. She also has a suit on one end of her body and a dress that looks similar to Lady Gaga's on the other side. *The lead dancer resembles Lady GaGa who is the artist for this song. *Similar to Die Young, the backup dancers nearly always do the same moves as the lead dancer. Gallery Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser Image Bornthiswaychallenge.png|World Challenge JD2016 PREVIEW BORN THIS WAY 208104.gif 18656317320 4dd1a22351 o.jpg|Gameplay 1 18223382923_6a81e12405_o.jpg|Gameplay 2 18657852959_253ff44501_o.jpg|Gameplay 3 18838916232_dd025c896e_o.jpg|Gameplay 4 Desktop 16-6-2015 3-55-48 PM-982.png|Background born this way avatar.png|Avatar Born This Way Lead Dancer.png|Lead dancer Videos Lady_Gaga_-_Born_This_Way Lady Gaga - Born This Way Just Dance 2016 E3 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Born This Way - Full Gameplay